


Snippets: Anders Rare Pair Week

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, it will become explicit on later days, more pairings to be added with each day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: a collection of drabbles for anders rare pair week 2017





	1. Chapter One: Zevran/Anders/Isabela

Pairing: Isabela x Anders (and Justice) x Zevran ot4, side: Merrill x FHawke (mentioned), FAmell x Leliana (mentioned)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

——–

Anders had been busy healing all day, and was quite exhausted. Making his way to the Hanged Man, he was surprised to see a new face in their group. He’d heard a bit about the elf who had helped the Warden Commander on the first journey, but really wasn’t expecting to see him here. When he sat down, Varric told him that they’d helped Zevran escape the Crows and kill them. That sounded like something Hawke would do, she’d actually come earlier that day to see if he could accompany her, but he’d been so swamped with patients that he’d had to decline. 

Zevran looked over at Anders and smirked. “Well, who is this delectable man?” he flirted.

Anders snorted, but blushed a bit. Maker, the way Zevran was hanging all over Isabela, it was no wonder he was being hit on. She’d also been much the same way when she’d first seen him. Not that he hadn’t taken her up on that… but, who wouldn’t? Isabela was gorgeous, everyone knew that by now.

“You mean Anders? He’s the one I told you about in a letter, the one who has that wonderful trick.” she said, licking her lips.

“Oh? Is he now?” Zevran purred.

Anders blushed a bit more, but rolled his eyes. Great, now there were two of them. Two to remind him of how much he used to sleep around, and how promiscuous he used to be. Well… he supposed it wasn’t a bad thing, it just… sometimes he felt ashamed. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he was getting older by now, and he wanted something to actually hold onto. The dreams of romance, all the romance novels he used to read while an apprentice… they were just fever dreams, things he could never truly have.

“I really don’t sleep around anymore.” Anders said softly.

Isabela looked at Anders, spotting that familiar look in his eyes. She would normally tease him, but lately she was seeing how lonely he really was… she was concerned. He was her friend, and she hated seeing him so unhappy.

Marian interrupted them to order some stew for Anders and start the card game, Merrill attached to her side. Zevran told stories of the Warden Commander and Leliana, and how they reminded Zevran of Marian and Merrill. It seemed that the world was continuously being saved by mage women who loved other women, Anders couldn’t help but smile a little at that. He’d known Solana pretty well in the Circle, and here was her cousin Marian, both mages, both fighting for the rights of mages.

He ate his stew, and leaned back. He was bad at cards, but every time he lost, Zevran seemed to look at him more closely.

“Why can you not bluff?” Zevran asked.

Anders chuckled. “That’s complicated, I have a spirit of Justice inside of me. He makes lying pretty much impossible.” Anders admit.

“Oh, you’re possessed. That sounds intriguing, actually, the more I’m hearing about you, the more interesting you are.” Zevran flirted.

Anders chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t know, I’m thinking of myself as pretty boring right now.” he admit.

Isabela’s frown only increased and she decided to call it a night, since she’d already won three times. She asked Zevran to follow her, he of course obliged. They were pretty obviously an ‘on and off’ deal, taking comfort in each other. Sure they teased each other, but there was an unspoken bond that they had. 

Outside, she looked at Anders. “Why are you so hard on yourself?” she asked.

Anders looked up at her and looked away. “It’s… I’m getting old ‘Bela, I’m not that young mage you met years ago, not anymore.”

Isabela folded her arms across her ample bosom. “I know you aren’t, but you’re not exactly dead Anders. You can still have fun.”

“I don’t want fun anymore Isabela, I want someone to come home to.. someone to hold me, to love me. I know you don’t do that sort of thing…” Anders replied.

“It’s not that I don’t, it’s that we’re open.” Isabela remarked.

Anders looked up at her in surprise. “What?” he asked.

Isabela put an arm around Zevran’s shoulders, and Zevran smirked. “When you grow up in the Crows, you let go of sentiment. To love is pretty much impossible. And poor ‘Bela here had a husband, he was… awful to her. You expect her to trust any man completely that way again? She was young and naive, and I killed him and saved her.” Zevran explained.

Anders blinked and smiled a little. “Well I’m glad for you both, but what does this have to do with me?” he asked.

Isabela groaned and rolled her eyes. “I’ve been flirting with you since I got to Kirkwall.”

“I didn’t think you were serious ‘Bela.” Anders answered.

“Just because I sleep around, doesn’t mean I don’t have certain attachments to certain people.” Isabela remarked.

Anders rubbed the back of his head. “Even after I said some pretty insensitive things about you?” he asked.

“You were just jealous, I could tell.” Isabela replied with a wink.

Anders sighed. “No really ‘Bela… I am sorry for saying some of the things I did. I always regretted it, I… I was just as unattached at one point. I just wanted the thrill of sex, nothing else. I wanted to feel some semblance of fun after the Circle. You were just caught up in that part of my life.”

“And I escaped the Crows, and had all sorts of sex at the time as well. I have always been free with my affections.” Zevran told him.

“And I did the same thing after my Husband.” Isabela said.

Anders laughed and shook his head. “What a fool I’ve been.” he said softly.

Isabela circled one arm around him, and Zevran circled an arm around him from the other side. “It’s hard to remain attached.” Isabela admit.

“Because loving someone means you have a chance to lose them… to those who hate you or want you dead.” Anders said softly.

“And you have an entire army of Templars after you it seems, are you certain you want to try for love?” Zevran asked.

Anders blushed. “Well I’d like something… but, love is… it’s a little soon to say that sort of thing.” 

Isabela smirked. “So you want a date? With me and Zevran?” she asked.

Anders looked up at her in astonishment. “How’d you know?” he asked.

“You’ve been rather staring at me all night.” Zevran replied with a grin.

Anders blushed. “I mean… you’re attractive.” he admit.

“You did that when you first saw me too.” Isabela said softly.

“Isabela, you couldn’t be unattractive if you tried.” Anders told her.

Isabela smirked. “Oh I’m not so sure about that kitten.” 

Anders smirked back. “Well we’ll have to see… do you actually date?” he asked.

“Normally I go for sex first, as does Zevran. But I think we can make an exception in your case. Since you really look like you could use some fun.” Isabela remarked.

Zevran grinned. “How about we go dancing? I heard some music down the road.”

Anders blushed. “Really? Dancing?” he asked.

“I have heard of your spicy shimmy.” Zevran replied.

Anders blushed more if that was possible, but he did give Zevran a smirk. “I hope you both know what you’re getting into with me.” he replied.

“Oh we’re quite aware kitten, and just so you know, I want to know that spirit too. He might be fun as well.” Isabela replied.

Anders blinked in surprise, but he got pretty much the same answer from Zevran before he felt kisses on both of his cheeks. Well… maybe things weren’t so hopeless, they were just in the last place he thought to look. Justice even seemed to hum his approval in the back of Anders' mind. He really should have given Isabela more of a chance in the past… but at least he had a real chance now with her, and Zevran. They seemed a package deal, and he really found that he didn’t mind it, even if it was slightly different from his romance novels.

\-------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	2. Day Two: Justice/Anders/Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a justdorianders drabble for day 2 of anders rare pair week

Pairing: Justdorianders (Justice x Dorian x Anders ot3), female Lavellan x Josephine (mentioned), FHawke x Isabela (mentioned), FAmell x Leliana (mentioned)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

\----------

The Inquisition had changed pretty quickly after Anders became an advisor. He had the army of mages at his beck and call, and after the Inquisitor had recruited him, the Chantry had quickly lost power over the Inquisition. She was a Dalish elf, so what had they expected really? Sure the Chantry banners still hung in certain places, but were quickly being replaced.

Dorian wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but their main mission hadn’t really changed. Anders heard a false calling, and was barely keeping it together day by day, being a Warden and all. He knew it was false, because of a spirit inside of him, now THAT caught Dorian’s attention. It wasn’t that this didn’t happen in Tevinter, blood magic was a problem over there after all. He’d heard about the spirit through rumors of course.

It was that this was supposedly a good spirit, a kind spirit... not a demon. Dorian hadn’t had much of a chance to study spirits up close, it just simply wasn’t... unless of course you wished to be possessed, it was pretty uncommon. Of course while Lavellan was courting Josephine, and making deals behind closed doors to get Briala on the throne of Orlais. Anders was helping as best as he could.

Marian showed up one day, and the look of elation at Anders being ok, before she promptly hugged him so hard his spine could probably snap. It didn’t, but he was glad to be hugged by her once again. Isabela was at her side, as always of course. 

Dorian stopped wondering so much about the spirit, as much as the man. He smiled with such trepidation, like his happiness could be taken any moment. He was always so closed off emotionally, probably to keep people away... and yet there was such an earnest look in his eyes, that Dorian couldn’t help but be drawn to him.

He showed emotions around Marian though, such happiness and that smile... Dorian couldn’t help but think it was one of the most beautiful smiles he’d ever lay eyes upon. Anders was attractive no doubt, most of the Southern men were actually, and Anders was well.. actually he was an exception. His nose was perfectly shaped, he had a strong jawline, and lovely blonde locks of hair that were always pulled back to show a strong forehead. His eyes could pierce right through you, and while he dressed in a way that could only be described as ‘rebel mage personified’, he pulled it off quite well.

So finally Dorian approached him one afternoon. “Tell me, why haven’t we spoken until now?” Dorian purred.

Anders looked up in surprise before blushing at the VERY attractive man before him. Well they hadn’t spoken because Anders hadn’t seen a man that attractive in a very long time, and he was a bit... awkward? Rusty perhaps was the word. He would usually flirt and smirk with a man like that, but Dorian was intimidating with his looks, and Anders was starting to feel old. Plus Anders had been quite busy as of late.

“I’ve been busy helping Lavellan and Hawke.” Anders admit.

Dorian chuckled. “That is no excuse.” he teased.

Anders smirked. “I guess not. I’m Anders.” he remarked.

“Dorian Pavus, of house Pavus.” he introduced himself.

Anders frowned. “A Magister?” he asked.

“No, just an Atlus.” Dorian remarked.

“Ah, I see.” Anders said softly, though he looked troubled over it.

“And you are the wanted man who blew up the Chantry, correct?” Dorian asked.

Anders blushed and chuckled. “Yes that is me. So I suppose I’m not one to judge.” he said softly.

“Why would you judge?” Dorian asked curiously.

“I knew an ex-slave, named Fenris.” Anders remarked.

“Were you two terribly close?” Dorian asked.

“Not at first, we used to argue a lot. But one day... his former master came back, Danarius. He was going to take Fenris back, and Justice... he came out and practically ripped the man in half. After that, Fenris began to trust me more... we talked, and I talked about how we Fereldens viewed Tevinter. It... was enlightening, to hear what he had to say.” Anders admit.

“So you were friends?” Dorian asked.

“Yes, and nothing more. I don’t think he’d want a magical hand on him, though... all the men I meet from Tevinter are very handsome.” Anders had to admit.

“Oh I know I am.” Dorian flirted with a smirk.

Anders chuckled. “Do you always flirt with abominations?” he teased.

“When they’re as handsome as you are? Maybe. Though I would not dare call you that.” Dorian remarked.

“Why not? I hear it daily from the Chantry mothers and sisters around here.” Anders replied.

“Have they been harassing you? Truly? I will have to speak with Lavellan about it.” Dorian replied.

“No it’s alright, Justice almost tore one of their dresses off in anger the other day, as he shook the poor frightened thing by her dress. I apologized later on, but she had... threatened me.” Anders said softly.

“Really now? That just won’t do. Though I must ask, why risk being here at all?” Dorian asked.

“And let Cullen march in here with his Templars and hunt my people down with Inquisition resources? I’d rather my own head be chopped off and a new mage put in my place here. Diplomacy is better than running sometimes... though I do hate it.” Anders replied.

“Do you see this place as unjust then?” Dorian asked.

“The Chantry failed us, failed our Circles. If my input can be put to good use to change it for good after what happened... I would give anything for that.” Anders replied.

“Are you still truly wanted? Why hasn’t Cassandra tried to take you in yet then?” Dorian asked.

“I’m a Warden, and I know the Warden Commander. When she wrote a letter for Leliana, Leliana stopped anyone from arresting me. I’m not sure what she has on them, but her soon to be wife wouldn’t have me imprisoned.” Anders remarked.

“Really? You’ve been around.” Dorian replied.

“It shows my age.” Anders replied with a self deprecating laugh.

“Oh I don’t know about that.” Dorian flirted.

Anders blushed but smiled. “I should probably check the looking glass more often. I’ve rarely met a man who says such things so openly.” he admit.

“Well I didn’t always... I used to hide who I was.” Dorian answered.

Anders looked at him curiously. “Oh?” he asked.

“It was... horrible. Living your life, screaming from the inside. I couldn’t take it, but when I told my father... well, that is a story for another time.” Dorian remarked.

Anders frowned. “I hadn’t heard of this part of Tevinter.” he admit.

Dorian shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t outside of Tevinter that is. Well, I best be heading to the library to do some more research... I do hope we will have the chance to talk again.” Dorian remarked.

Anders smiled a little more. “I’d like that.”

\-----

It was a few days later when Dorian’s father arrived and Anders learned exactly of what he’d tried to do to Dorian. Justice wanted to rip the man in half, but Dorian confronted his father with the help of Lavellan. He told him off pretty well, before he went to be alone for a while. 

Anders only approached him later on, he looked pretty sour after the whole thing. Dorian was reading a book in the library, but he looked up and smiled tiredly.

“I... saw you were there earlier, looking in on my conversation with my father.” Dorian remarked.

Anders shook his head. “It was hard to avoid actually. Especially given that a Chantry mother was the one who pushed the whole thing into happening.”

“Are they usually so rude as to prod into other people’s affairs?” Dorian asked.

Anders sighed. “You don’t know the half of it.” He remembered Patrice, and the problems she had caused. 

“So, to what do I owe this visit?” he asked.  
Anders was about to speak, but Justice spilled forth instead. He wanted to speak with Dorian about what had happened to him.

”What your father tried to do to you, was unjust.” Justice spoke.

Dorian blinked in surprise, but didn’t flinch from the spirit. “Maker, the Fade is felt all around you.” Dorian said softly.

Justice gave a nod. “I am Justice, I am a spirit of the Fade. I seek the unjust and punish them in this world.” 

Dorian smirked a bit. “And what constitutes as unjust?” 

Justice frowned. “What was done to Fenris, what was attempted to be done on you, what was done to Anders were all unjust actions.” Justice spoke.

”I see, and what would constitute as just punishment?” Dorian asked.

”I would kill anyone who would do such things to another.” Justice spoke.

”Then would you kill me? My family owns slaves. It is... just something done in Tevinter. Of course I have never treated them as the stories I heard about Fenris. But it is the only way to keep them out of poverty in Tevinter. Would you have me killed for it?” Dorian asked.

“I would hope you would listen first. Poverty is not an excuse! Pay them for what they do, help them out of poverty by spreading your wealth. To keep it within your family is unjust. The elves do not deserve to be enslaved for having no currency. Your country is unjust in how they treat the elves, and it must change.” Justice spoke.

“And how would I, one man, change it?” Dorian asked.

“You must take action. To take no action is to give into sloth. Anders took action, and we freed the enslaved mages.” Justice spoke.

“And you killed people to gain that Justice, but what of the people you killed? What Justice is there for them?” Dorian asked.

“Some sacrifices must be made, in order to gain true Justice for the many.” Justice replied.

Dorian frowned, biting his lip. “You are... nothing like what I expected.” 

Justice frowned more if that was possible. “And what did you expect?” Justice asked.

“I have only met demons before, a desire demon was in the Fade once, he was quite lovely... before he tried to possess me.” Dorian answered.

Justice shook his head. “I am not a demon.” Justice replied.

“Oh I can tell that much.” Dorian replied.

Justice looked a little nervous now, Dorian was further surprised by that. “Did you hear rumors of me being a demon? Or did you believe only a demon would destroy the Chantry?” Justice asked.

“I heard rumors about a spirit, but... I didn’t know what to make of them. I did not think you were a demon, but such dramatic actions as to destroy a Chantry... I was not sure if I agreed. I thought the worst would only come of it, that the mages would resent you, and you would be seen as a pariah.” Dorian admit.

Anders finally came back out. “I am a pariah, I am wanted... and many mages despise me. But I am the advisor in charge of their armies, because I will do whatever it takes to keep most of them alive and to stop the Templar threat. I know I am hated, and I know my actions were not wonderful that day. I expected to lose my life that day, I was willing to lose my life that day.” Anders admit.

Dorian looked down and then looked back up at him. “Do you hate me, for owning slaves?” he asked.

“I only hope you will take what Justice said into account, even if you cannot take drastic actions like I did.” Anders told him.

Dorian turned away, he had much to think on. Anders bid him goodnight, and made his way back to his room.

\------

Dorian began to be around Anders much more often. He would ask him questions about Justice, and Anders would answer to the best of his ability. They also discussed magic, and what they were both good at. Dorian was in fact, very surprised by how talented of a healer Anders was. He’d not seen such magic in a very long time, if ever. Sure the Circles in Tevinter had talented mages, but healing was just not one of the strong suits there.

He also learned that Anders could not play the lute, should never bet on anything because he had far too many tells, spent an exorbitant amount of time writing, and that he’d published a manifesto. Dorian in fact found a copy of that manifesto and began to read it, he was actually impressed. 

He wasn’t quite certain when his heart first started to pull upon seeing Anders. Or when he shared his diligence in study with Anders, that the other listened and critiqued his knowledge. They were like two peas in a pod, although Dorian liked his food spicy and his weather hot... while Anders was more for a buttery taste to his food and was well adjusted to the cold.

He did know the more time he spent with Anders, the more he was falling for him. The same could actually be said of Justice who spent time debating with him, a task he quickly found himself losing at... rather often in fact. When Justice was not debating with Dorian, he was learning how to be more human from Cole, and the two spirits had bonded quickly. 

Of course Anders handled his work load well, but Dorian was beginning to think he didn’t sleep... or at the very least, he slept very little. Finally one day, they were in Anders’ office. The mage had just sent out an order to his troops to defend clan Lavellan, and he looked back at Dorian.

“So how come you haven’t taken up the Bull on his offer?” Anders asked.

“Oh, you heard about that?” Dorian remarked.

“Of course I did.” Anders replied.

“Why, jealous?” Dorian teased.

Anders snorted and looked away. “Perhaps, I should really go check on the cat-” he began to say.

Dorian was not going to be bested by the felines one more time, yes he adored them and the way Anders both cared for them and loved them, but he was not going to bested again by them.

“There is no need to be jealous you know, I might be more inclined toward a man such as yourself.” Dorian replied.

Anders stopped, cheeks flaming, and a troubled look in his eyes. “Dorian... you can’t want me.” he said softly.

“And why not?” Dorian asked.

“I am a wanted criminal. Your life will always be in danger as long as you are around me.” Anders told him.

“Sounds exciting, but what is the real reason?” Dorian asked.

Anders made a small sound that seemed to die in the back of his throat as he saw Dorian approaching him. “I’ve tried to hold back... but I’m a man Dorian, just a man... I can’t hold back forever.” he whispered.

“Then don’t.” Dorian replied softly.

Dorian was afraid of the feelings blooming in his chest as well, but he was going to have this man, if it was the last thing he did. 

\-----

Well, he certainly didn’t expect a kiss with so much fire and passion in it. Anders kissed like it might be his last chance to kiss, as if the world would end tomorrow. Dorian kissed back of course, he was drawn into those flames, and loved feeling the warmth of the other man on him.

Anders stripped their clothes off, letting Dorian see the pierced nipple he had, and the grey warden tattoo as well. Anders was far too skinny for his own good, but he held a lot of the fat in his body in his lovely round ass. Dorian couldn’t help but squeeze it appreciatively, only to gain a smirk and another kiss from Anders.

He could taste the fade in the kiss sometimes, proving to him that it wasn’t just Anders who was involved in this, Justice wanted him as well. Though why was beyond him, perhaps Justice had approved and fallen for Dorian as well... especially when Dorian relented after a time and agreed with Justice that Tevinter had to change.

Either way, Dorian could appreciate having two men in bed, even if they did share a body. Anders’ flush body pressed against Dorian’s, and he could feel that erection pressing into his thigh. He groaned and kissed Anders further, before feeling the two hands on his own supple ass. The two men kissed more before Dorian could trail kisses down his neck, Anders shuddering at the feeling of the mustache on his skin.

Dorian groaned as Anders pressed two fingers slowly into him, magically lubricated of course. He began to press back on them, feeling the burn of being stretched. He panted as some of his magic speed forth, the warmth from his hands going into Anders’ skin. Making the taller mage shudder more and use a bit of electricity on his fingers, helping to stimulate Dorian’s prostate. 

That trick made Dorian groan loudly in pleasure and stop moving as he felt the pleasure run through him, cock twitching. Anders licked his lips and smirked before he pulled his fingers out from him. He slowly pressed his cock into Dorian, the younger mage moaning loudly as he was filled. 

Anders began to thrust slowly, building a pace, but soon was lost in Dorian. Their mouths melded together in a searing kiss. He moaned louder and louder as he took Dorian, fucking him hard. Dorian’s fingernails digging into his shoulder as he felt Anders’ cock hit his prostate over and over.

They both groaned as they came, Dorian releasing first all over Anders’ abdomen, before he felt Anders release inside of him and fill him up. They both lay there panting in each other’s arms in the aftermath, looking at each other with hooded eyes. 

Several hours later, they finally stopped and just lay with each other, holding each other until dawn.

\-----

Anders woke to Dorian sitting up, and he looked at him with confusion. “Where are you going?” Anders asked.

“Hm? Oh I didn’t want to disturb you or-” Dorian began to say.

“You’re not disturbing me. But... where do we go from here?” Anders asked.

Dorian frowned, there was such a broken look in his eyes as he looked back at Anders. “Are you asking me to be more with you?” he asked.

“Perhaps I am.” Anders challenged him.

“In Tevinter... you never hope for more. There isn’t... I don’t know how to...” he said softly.

Anders reached up to his cheek. “Well one of us does. I had a lover once, his name was Karl... he was turned Tranquil by the Templars. I was... forced to kill him after that. We were more... but it was cut short. I... haven’t dared to love again after that but... I would like to try for more, with you.” Anders told him honestly.

Dorian choked on a sob, before shaking his head and smiling at Anders. “I’d like that too.” he said softly.

Anders smirked and leaned in, kissing him softly. “Besides, if you up and left this bed, I can guarantee Justice was going to hunt you down later.” he teased.

Dorian chuckled. “Well tell Justice, it is an honor to be with you both.” Dorian replied.

Anders blushed blue, and Dorian chuckled, so that’s what Justice looked like when he blushed. But really, he had to be the luckiest man alive, to be here with Anders and Justice. Though he knew he’d probably forever own cats now... it wasn’t a bad twist if fate.

\-------

AN: thank you all for reading


	3. Day Three:  Karl/Anders modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a modern au drabble of kanders for anders rare pair week

Pairing: Anders x Karl

AU: modern AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

\-----------

Anders was a new medical student in college. He sighed as he tucked an aggravating blonde lock of hair back, his ponytail holder had broken that day and his hair was down and in his face. He was reading over textbooks while eying the very cute slightly older than him student in class, Karl.

He’d been watching Karl for weeks now, the man was so… gosh if silk was a person, smooth. He had some signs of aging, his hair and beard were grey, but that just made Anders lick his lips more. He had that older more experienced quality, and Anders liked that in his men.

He was actually only three years older than Anders, which made him around 23, as Anders was 20 at the time. He dangled with his ear piercing while chewing on his pencil, watching the man talk to other students. Maker, what he wouldn’t do for that pencil to be something else entirely… Karl’s ear perhaps. Anders would love to nibble on his ear, lick down his neck… mmmm…

However he quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind as he looked down at his textbook. He’d been… institutionalized for a lot of his life actually, due to being heavily bipolar. He’d only made it into college because they’d insisted that he get an education while in the institutions. 

He hated it, hated how awkward he was now socially because of those places… it wasn’t like he’d ever been dangerous, it’s just the orphanages hadn’t known what to do with him. When he’d turned 18, he’d finally been let out because the state wouldn’t pay for it anymore. 

However, for two years he sort of wandered… homeless. He was still technically homeless, but he was in medical school now. He lived out of his car… as well adjusted as he could be now. That said, he could still have crushes… right? Not that he’d ever make a move or anything on Karl.

He went back to his book, before he realized someone had sat down next to him. Looking up, he saw the object of his affections and smiled nervously. “Hey.” he said softly.

“Hey, I saw you looking at me for a minute there…” Karl replied.

Anders’ cheeks flamed. “I wasn’t staring, I swear.” 

Karl chuckled. “Oh really now? I… wouldn’t really mind if you were.”

Anders blinked. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, I have a thing for cute blondes.” Karl flirted.

Anders blushed more if that was possible. “Well perhaps if my right mirror on my car hadn’t been taken out by a truck the other day, I could check the looking glass more often.” he flirted.

Karl frowned. “Your car?” he asked.

Anders sighed. “Yeah I… I’m homeless, or didn’t they tell you?” he asked.

Karl frowned more if that was possible. “You don’t have a dorm?” 

“I can’t really afford it. The tuition here is paid for by a rehabilitation grant I have… but they don’t pay for much else. I got the car only because of my friend Isabela.” Anders replied.

Isabela had been institutionalized very briefly, for petty crimes and such, she was deemed mentally unstable due to the death of her husband. But she’d broken out of the place in less than a week, and always kept in contact with Anders. 

“Rehabilitation grant? I have one of those as well.” Karl replied.

Anders looked at him with wide eyes. “Wait… you were…?” he began to ask.

“Yes, though I am lucky and have a job at a clinic by now. I remember when I started out here, I was crashing on couches for weeks.” Karl replied.

Anders rubbed the back of his head. “So why were you…?” he began to ask.

“Because the foster care and orphanage systems are awful and unjust.” Karl replied.

Anders smiled a little. “Same.” he admit.

Karl put his hand over Anders’ hand. “It’s nice to meet someone who went through it as well… perhaps I could ask you to go with me for coffee?” he asked.

Anders smirked. “As a date?” he flirted.

Karl blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Maybe, so how about it?” he asked.

Anders leaned in closer. “I’d love to.” he whispered.

Karl put his hand over Anders’, this wasn’t going to be perfect, but maybe they could try something new, together.

\--------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	4. Chapter Four:  Anders/Zevran/Isabela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an anders/zevra/isabela ot3 drabble for day 4 of anders rare pair week

Pairing: Zevran x Anders (and Justice) x Isabela ot3/4, Merrill x Fhawke (mentioned)

disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

———

Anders had been on the run for a very long time now after Kirkwall with Isabela and Zevran. They were pirates with a cause now, and that cause was kill anything that got in their way of freeing slaves, freeing mages, and killing crows while taking all the money they could. They’d always taken quite a few things from each mission, gold and such. But the thing was, Anders never kept any of his share. He was dating Zevran and Isabela, and while he could take care of himself, he really didn’t keep a lot of anything.

It wasn’t so much frustrating to Isabela and Zevran, so much as it was perplexing to them. Anders still lived so humbly, and he was just happy to have his three meals a day which they made him eat even when he was busy, and his mission completed. Of course, he did love cats, and Isabela kept them on the ship mainly to get rid of rats or other things like that. Though she did actually think it was kind of cute how Anders would coo over them, pet them, and feed them extra treats every day. They always flocked to him, and he’d always end up with one on his shoulder during the day as he moved about healing wounds, cleaning parts of the ship to prevent disease, or wrote his book.

Zevran and Isabela both had some connections and his manifesto had already been published and spread. Now, he was writing a book, thanks to their encouragement. Anyway, that didn’t change the facts that Anders rarely kept anything for himself. He lived humbly, and both Isabela and Zevran were… well they weren’t shocked so much as concerned. His clothes would wear out and he’d simply sew new patches onto them. His rebel mage outfit was looking less black and more like torn tatters these days.

Which brought them to giving Anders things… he didn’t really like to take gifts very much. Sure he now wore the earring Zevran had given him, and the sash of the pirates they led that Isabela had given them. It marked that he was with them, as they both wore chords of feathers around their wrists, and earrings and pirate sashes as well. But anything other than that. he’d usually stutter and thank them but end up giving it back somehow. Justice wasn’t better after they both had slept with the spirit, kissed him, and loved him as well. Justice didn’t hate gifts, he had the ring the warden had given him still after all, but it seemed a sore subject to approach with him, if he’d accept their gifts. He acted as though he didn’t want to be a burden to them, as if he ever could.

Zevran approached Isabela one afternoon about it. “Will we ever get this gift thing right?” he asked.

Isabela chuckled. “To imagine that we got the one selfless person in all of Thedas to fall in love with us.” she joked.

“It is ironic.” Zevran commented.

Isabela sighed. “I really think if we try to give him something together… maybe he’ll accept it?” she asked.

“Perhaps, but what did you have in mind ‘Bela?” Zevran asked.

“I was thinking we could make him a new rebel mage coat, and find some new boots for him, and maybe some new pants.” she said softly.

“Not a bad idea. But it is not as though you or I can sew ‘Bela.” Zevran told her.

“No but Merrill can, and we are still in contact with her. We just have to find the materials.” Isabela told him.

Zevran thought for a moment, pacing a bit in his Antivan leather boots. “Alright, let’s say you are correct. What color feathers should we find?” he asked.

“Gold.” Isabela told him.

Zevran smirked. “I have an idea.” he told her softly.

The first thing they did was track down the feathers. It wasn’t overly difficult, as the things fell from the sky all the time. It was just finding the color they wanted that was difficult. So they headed toward Antiva for a bit, docking the ship as many gold feathered birds lived in the area. They didn’t kill them, so much as they just picked up the feathers they dropped. It took a few days to get enough. 

After that, Zevran commissioned a pair of Antivan boots for Anders, custom made as he wanted them beautifully handcrafted with certain things etched into them. He winced as he saw Anders walking around on his worn pair of boots, the soles were practically falling off now.

Isabela sent a letter to Kirkwall after the boots were finished after a few days. They’d spent those days at the docked ship stocking up on supplies and killing a few Crows here or there. Next was the cloth they needed, but Antiva was known for leather, not so much cloth. 

They headed to Orlais, to get the finest silk possible. Though of course while in town Zevran was called a few things he didn’t appreciate. Isabela punched an Orlesian noble, and Anders helped them kill a few slavers in town. The usual business whenever they ended up in Orlais.

Finally they wound up back in Kirkwall. Varric always welcomed them back with open arms, especially Anders, he was so glad that blondie was ok. He ended up calling Zevran ‘Raven’ just as a jab at him being a former Crow. Zevran really didn’t mind actually, though he did regale Varric of tales of their exploits. 

The fact that there was an entire book about the three of them falling in love, was definitely due to Varric prodding both Zevran and Isabela, but they really didn’t mind telling him the details. Anders actually had a copy of the book in his room.

Isabela took the supplies down to the Alienage to meet with Merrill. Anders went to check in on the Ferelden refugees, he usually came back at least once a year to heal them and give them food and supplies. Zevran of course went to check the shops for anything they could use.

Merrill began to sew immediately, she’d sewn Anders’ last coat, pants, and even found him his last pair of boots. But that had been years ago, and she hoped he was still the same size.

“If you’re asking if he’s still skinny as ever, yes. No matter how much Zevran and I make him eat, he likes to keep busy. Though his ass is still round and perky.” Isabela said with a smirk.

Merrill blushed at the information. “Well I am glad that he has been doing better about eating.”

Isabela gave a nod. “It’s funny, I think it took him learning to live for love… that helped him take care of himself a little more. Though he doesn’t sleep well.”

“Does that have to do with him being a Warden and the blight?” Merrill asked.

“Well after you developed a cure for the blight, he gets the dreams less, and he’s not hearing the Calling anymore… that was pretty frightening, for those few days. But he’s bound to still have some troubles.” Isabela commented.

“Perhaps, I’m just glad he’s doing well.” Merrill said softly.

“Yeah, he’s not suicidal anymore.” Isabela said with a far off look in her eyes.

They’d had many conversations about that, since she’d once been like that, and so had Zevran. The three of them had experienced a lot… and they’d all thought they’d be dead by now. But now that they had each other, they could lift each other up.

“Does he treat you right?” Merrill asked.

“Anders? The man is a romantic sap. He often likes to try the lute on me and Zevran, but he can’t play it very well. Plus he leaves us little poems, and he gives us flowers… it’s very sweet. Zevran keeps everything Anders gives him, I don’t think he’s used to having anything… since well, the Crows.” Isabela remarked.

Merrill giggled. “Well Marian and I will be going on our anniversary soon.”

“How is Hawke these days?” Isabela asked.

“She’s alright. Ever since we got back to the city, she’s been helping the mages settle into a real life in the city. More jobs being given to them now… but it’s still difficult.” Merrill said softly.

“It’ll all work out, Kirkwall is now a free city. So long as Sebastian doesn’t try to annex it again.” Isabela remarked.

“After the last attack, I doubt he’ll try again.” Merrill said softly.

Isabela gave a nod. “Well thanks Kitten, we’ll be in town as long as you are working on this.” she replied.

Merrill gave a nod and went to sewing the coat together. Isabela went to check on her husbands, well they weren’t actually married, but she counted them as married.

—-

Anders had finished healing, when he saw Zevran in the doorway of his old clinic. “You used to live here.” Zevran told him softly.

“I did, and you did for a short time as well.” Anders replied.

“I was actually prepared to settle down in this city with you and ‘Bela.” Zevran admit.

“Until I ruined that.” Anders replied.

Zevran walked over and wrapped his arms around Anders from behind, feeling the mage relax into his hold. “You never ruined anything. I’m glad that we have the life we have now.” he whispered.

“A life on the run forever?” Anders asked softly.

“Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you and Isabela.” Zevran told him honestly.

Anders smirked a bit, closing his eyes. “I’ve been asked to stay here again… and as I’m getting older…”

“Do you really want to?” Zevran asked.

“Yes and no. Isabela loves her ship, and I wouldn’t tear her away from it ever.” Anders replied.

Zevran gave a nod. “It does sort of feel like home now.”

Anders turned and looked at Zevran. “Only because of you both.”

Zevran blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “You always know how to make me blush.” he teased.

Anders blushed as well and smiled. “Well I mean it, you both… this is the greatest gift you’ve ever given me, you both as my home.”

Zevran leaned in and kissed him. “Well we do adore you.”

Anders chuckled and kissed him back, before moving his hands into Zevran’s blonde locks of hair, feeling the elf groan into the kiss and wrap his legs around him. Isabela walked in at that moment and smirked before walking over and kissing Anders’ cheek. He broke the kiss from Zevran to kiss her deeply. The three of them fell onto the old bed together soon, clothes scattering across the floor.

—-

A few days later, Anders was wondering why they hadn’t left. They had their supplies, and they’d killed a few Templars insurgences, but it was pretty calm in Kirkwall. Marian dropped by to see him and joke around with him a bit. But she accidentally leaked what Merrill was doing and Anders… Anders looked down at his hands. 

They would go to these lengths to give him new clothes? He felt so undeserving… and he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. Marian had told him how they hated how he never took their gifts, and that this way they hoped he would. 

Well if they were going to do this, he had to give them something back as well. Something that showed how much he truly appreciated them. But the question was… what?

He asked Varric for advice, and wound up getting some pretty good advice. Just because they weren’t married, didn’t mean they shouldn’t have promise rings. He commissioned them and worked over the next few days pretty much non stop to get the money for them. Isabela was confused why Anders was working so much, for actual money no less, but she couldn’t get an answer out of him, and Zevran just let it go as he was busy with meeting with Alistair who had come to the city as a Warden. 

Queen Shiani would even be visiting soon according to him. Still, he was preoccupied with meeting with an old friend. 

Finally Anders’ clothes were done after a few more days, and Isabela and Zevran both surprised him with them. Maker… they were beautiful, gold feathers, silver clothing underneath. He felt like crying from how gorgeous it was, and in fact, he did.

This alarmed Zevran and Isabela a bit, but he thanked them and quickly changed into them. He then came out with the three rings, all matching and gorgeous. Zevran’s eyes went wide at them, as did Isabela’s.

“Anders you really didn’t have to-” Isabela began to say.

“I wanted to. You both would go to the lengths or traveling to countries for materials for me… this is the least I can do. To show you both, how much you mean to me.” Anders told them.

Zevran sighed. “Yes but you give us things all the time.”

“I do that because I love you both.” Anders told them.

“We love you too darling.” Isabela told him.

Anders smiled a little. “You both saved me… more than once. Know that, you are my home.”

“And you are ours.” Zevran told him.

Isabela smiled at them both before kissing their cheeks. “Alright, enough of this sappy stuff.” 

Anders chuckled and kissed her. “Never change Isabela.” he told her softly.

“I don’t plan to, now, are we headed back to the ship?” she asked.

“Of course.” Zevran remarked.

Anders gave an affirming nod and they headed back together. He was the luckiest man in the world to have them, and really… that was the greatest gift of all.

\-----

AN: thank you all for reading


	5. Chapter Five:  Karl Thekla/Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an angsty karl/anders drabble for anders rare pair week

Pairing: Kanders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

——–

Anders stood in front of Karl, blank eyes looking at him. A knife in Anders’ heart, Marian saying something… anything… but in that moment, Anders’ world was mute. The white hot searing pain reawakened like he was back in that cell, that bloody cell where he was left alone for an entire year. Well mostly left alone, he at least had Wiggums… and some of the Templars would do some things to him sometimes in there.

But still, since he’d left, there had been a panic, a relief… and so much more… but this pain? This pain hadn’t been here since that day. Sure, he’d almost died by Templar hands who snuck into the Wardens, but that was nothing compared to this.

To seeing the sun symbol on the forehead of the man he’d loved for so long. To feel Justice pushing forward until Anders relented and let the spirit spill forth. The feeling of Templars dying by his hands… it was a dull ache, he felt nothing toward them at all. Even the rage he had for them, while very much there, was second to the pain. 

Finally he heard Karl’s voice, surprised that it held emotion… something clicked. He could save Karl, he would save Karl. He searched for Justice in his mind, surprised when Justice answered his call, they were in sync. As Karl spoke that Anders had to kill him, he summoned Justice again. 

It took a control that they hadn’t had in a very long time, to cure Karl of his Tranquility. To feel Karl’s mind come back to them fully, and to remove the brand. Marian stood in shock as Karl fell to his knees, shocked at being saved. Anders came back forth, and Karl no longer felt it slipping, his mind that was.

“Anders… how did you?” Karl asked softly.

Anders shook his head. “I don’t know… I just, had to try. I couldn’t lose you.” he told Karl.

Karl smiled softly at him, and Anders felt the pain slowly ebb away, though it was still there. Karl had been made Tranquil, and Anders WOULD make them pay for it one day.

\----

AN: thank you all for reading


	6. Chapter Six: Zevran/Anders/Isabela smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is nsfw, a smut drabble for anders rare pair week

pairing: Zevran x Anders x Isabela ot3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

 

——-

Anders was not vanilla. Most people who knew him, knew that about him. He was raunchy, and could be more filthy with those lips in a conversation than most. It had to do with being repressed for so long and forced to hide in corners for sex of any kind in the Circle. It didn’t hurt that he had two very willing and adventurous partners now. 

They did all sorts of things together in the bedroom. But that night, Anders wanted to try something different. He set everything up for hours, wanting to treat them. The two rogues returned at the end of the day, only to be both surprised and excited at what they saw. There was Anders with candles lit all around the bed, rose petals on the floor, and himself on the bed naked with a plug in his ass and ropes tied all over his body including around his very hard cock so he couldn’t release.

“My oh my, how long have you been here?” Isabela teased.

Anders panted, feeling the enchanted plug send jolts up into his prostate. “About an hour, I wanted to surprise you both.” he gasped at the end as pleasure wracked his body again.

His left nipple was pierced, and his left ear was pierced, with a grey warden tattoo on his right pectoral. Anders was otherwise milky skin, a thin sheet of sweat all over him. His hips bucking a bit as he bit back another moan. Old habits died hard, including holding back his moans. Zevran approached and smirked, licking down his neck, before trailing his fingers up Anders’ scarred back. They didn’t talk about that, as Zevran had some matching marks of his own. 

The elf stripped slowly for both of them to see, while Isabela watched and licked her lips. Zevran was all dark skin with tattoos that accented his body, his ears pierced twice each, as well as his belly button being pierced. He was lithe and skinny, but with the perfect amount of muscle. He was the shortest of the three, but that was to be expected, as he was the only elf of the three.

Zevran’s hips moved behind Anders and he leaned in, biting and sucking marks on his neck while rubbing his new erection against the cleft of Anders’ ass. This caused the mage to moan and tilt his perfect round ass back into Zevran a bit. Isabela slowly stripped herself now so they could both see, her beautiful curved body lay bare for them both.

Her belly button was pierced just like she had her facial piercings and ear piercings. She had a tattoo from her early pirate days, it was on her right thigh. She was gorgeous and Anders’ cock twitched at the sight of her, smelling how wet she was already just from looking at them both.

Isabela moved on top of Anders and kissed him deeply. He groaned into the kiss, feeling her tongue piercing against his tongue, and feeling her gyrate her hips to tease him with the folds of her pussy. He panted into the kiss, Zevran moving to untie the knot around his cock, freeing it. He pulled against the ropes a bit, feeling them on his sensitive body all the same. 

Isabela smirked and then slowly lowered herself onto his hard cock. He moaned but bit it back, until Zevran bit his neck a certain way which made him moan out loudly. He was deep inside of her, her wet walls squeezing him perfectly. If his hands weren’t tied, he’d rub her clit, but Zevran leaned in and kissed her, moving a hand to rub her clit for her while she bounced on Anders’ cock. Her moans filling the room, while Zevran slowly pulled out the plug and felt that Anders was already lubed up.

Zevran slowly pressed his cock into Anders, hearing his moan more as he was taken by the elf. Zevran’s long cock pressing into him, Isabela’s wet folds squeezing him. Anders tied up and helpless to their whims, yes, this was perfect. 

All things considered, it probably was one of their more vanilla rounds of sex. But Anders wasn’t going to complain of course, groaning as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm with Isabela riding him and Zevran inside of him. The elf came first, groaning and releasing inside of Anders, making him wail in pleasure as the hot release filled him, before he came inside of Isabela, and she ground her hips down on him as she was filled, before she released and panted.

The three of them lay there for a few minutes before Isabela grabbed one of the candles and smirked. “May I continue now?” she asked.

Anders smirked back. “Absolutely.” he replied.

She blew out the candle and set it aside before pulling something out of the side drawer, a strap on.

\------

AN: thank you all for reading.


	7. Day Seven:  Karl/Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble of anders thinking about karl on his way to kirkwall

pairing: Karl x Anders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

—–

Anders had been practicing his magic all day in the Circle, and he was getting tired. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, he smiled a little and leaned back into Karl. Feeling the other’s healing hands work out the pain in his back. Moments like these, he wouldn’t trade for anything. Feeling the beard tickle as Karl kissed his cheek.

Year later, Anders could still remember the feeling of Karl’s magic mixing with his, and the warmth of Karl’s arms around him. Remembering it all as he looked out at Kirkwall from the ship that he’d stowed away on. He felt Justice try to comfort him, and he smiled a bit.

“We’ll find him.” he whispered to himself.

He dearly hoped that Karl was ok, it had been a while since he’d seen him… and he needed to feel those lips, that beard, and see those eyes looking at him so warmly. Finding love in the circle was forbidden… and yet, that was what he’d found. 

So now, he was on a mission… to rescue Karl. He’d do whatever it took, feeling the fire burning his hand as he thought of the man who had lit a fire in his heart. He’d do anything to salvage this, to save him… Justice’s approval burning inside of Anders with his own passion. Anders burned like a sun, he always had, his need for the mages to be free was always burning. Now he had a little extra fire with Justice, and he fully intended to use it.

“Karl… I’ll see you soon.” he whispered.

He closed his eyes, going back into the daydream of Karl wrapping his arms around him, feeling the memory comfort him, cradle him. It was the only comfort he had, and he would relish it forever. 

\-------

AN: thank you all for reading


	8. Last Day: Karl/Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sweet kanders moment drabble for the last day of anders rare pair week

pairing: Anders x Karl

disclaimer: i own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

——-

Anders had missed Karl so much, it was hard to believe they were safe and happy in his clinic now. Karl was playing with one of the stray kittens that Anders had managed to get to stay. He smiled over at Karl, seeing how happy he was here. He began to wonder what would happen to Karl… he’d almost been made Tranquil, luckily they’d found him before he got the brand.

Anders always worried, he was a worrier, Karl knew that by now. Karl tried to ease his worries and help out as much as possible. Anders really did deserve a break, and between looking out for Templars, writing his manifesto, and healing all day… he didn’t need Karl being a burden as well.

That said, Karl helped as much as he could… but Anders would still think he could be caught any minute. Which led to Karl talking to Marian more about protection, and the Carta being called in by Varric. Anders seemed to ease a little at that, but Karl still knew he would worry.

One night Karl walked up to him and kissed his cheek. “Anders, you need to rest.” he whispered.

Anders sighed. “I know… it just never feels like I have enough time.” he admit.

“We’ll be here tomorrow, you and me, I promise.” Karl assured him.

“But how do you know that?” Anders asked.

“Because as much as you worry, I’m here by your side. Nothing can hurt us now.” Karl said softly.

“That‘s not true.” Anders said softly.

“Well you’re right, but I’m not going to live my life scared now that I’m out of the Circle… isn’t that why we escaped?” Karl asked.

“We’ll never be free Karl.” Anders told him.

“I know, but living as though we are free, is the real way to show them that they can’t win against us. We can worry yes, but we cannot let it consume us.” Karl remarked.

Anders smiled at him a little. “I love you.” he said softly.

“I love you too, now please, get some sleep.” Karl told him.

Anders leaned his head on Karl’s chest, and Karl smiled a little, they had to take it one day at a time.

\-----

AN: thank you all for reading ^^


End file.
